Nana
by Sephiria Arks
Summary: Betrayed by Ren. A broken heart that is trying to be fix. Being hurt by someone you love. And a new love trying to fix all of the damage that was done. That's what happening to Nana at this moment. But what can Yasu do to help Nana through her difficult time. Will Nana's heart be fix by Yasu? Or forever remain the same: broken?


NANA Chapter 1

So much can change over a long time, or it can happen so quickly. My friend, Hachi, is now married. And right of now, I'm engaged to Ren. Hachi, had a son, and is happy with her family. But for me, this is entirely a different story. Will my happy ending come?

I could feel someone putting pressure over my heart, and doing C.P.R on me. Yasu. He was the one doing it to me, I know it.

"NANA!"

That voice dawned on me, and I knew it. Ren. He was here, and I knew he saw me like this, I wish he hadn't. A few minutes passed, and my eyes finally opened. I was able to breath again.

"What happen! Tell me, Nana!"

Ren had grabbed my shoulders, and was shaking me. I felt like puking now. Suddenly, it all stopped, and I saw Yasu had grabbed Ren, and yank him away from me.

"Let go of me right now, Yasu! Let go!"  
"I will only let go of you, when you calm down and that you don't shake Nana again. If you don't calm down I will ask security to escort you out. Do you understand?"

I stared at the two of them, a bit shock. Yasu was holding back his life long friend, Ren, so Ren wouldn't hurt me. My breathing had started to increase, and it was getting harder for me to breath again. I couldn't handle it.

Yasu had seen that, and was soon doing C.P.R on me again. It only took a few minutes, before I could breath again. When I looked around the room, Ren was already gone.

"Are you alright, Nana?"

"Yeah, thanks Yasu. Why did Ren leave?"

"I don't know, Nana. Probably to head back to the studio, and do some recordings. He'll be furious at the two of us, so lets let him be."

"Alright then, Yasu. Lets get out of here, and head to your apartment."

Yasu helped me up, and we both left my apartment. Ren was still on my mind, and I was worrying about him. He would never do that to me, and make me nearly suffocate. Did he mean for it to happen?

Both Yasu and I walked in quiet, as we went to his apartment. I missed the old days, when we were back in our old town. We always walked in quiet, and think to ourselves.

I've always thought of Yasu, as something more then a drummer, a defender, and a lawyer. But in my mind, deep down, I always though of us becoming a couple. Though that was before I met, Ren. It was something a long time ago, that I wanted us to be. Though it's too late, I'm engaged to Ren.

When we reached Yasu's apartment, the sky was already black. I missed being with Yasu, a lot more then I though I should.

"So what should we do, Yasu?"

"We should rehearse for the upcoming performance."

"We basically practice all day Yasu, don't you want to do something fun?"

"If you want to do something fun, then give me an example."

"If you say so, then."

I grabbed him by his tie, and pressed my lips against his. It shocked him a bit, but soon he relaxed into the kiss. We stood there just kissing, each other with passion.

The morning sun, soon rose and fill the room with light. Some how I was back in my apartment, and I didn't even remember what happen last nigh. My head was pounding against my skull, and I didn't feel a bit too good. On my bed table, there was a note from Yasu.

_Nana,_

_I brought you back to your apartment. You'll have a headache due to hitting your head on the table. It knocked you out cold. Call me when you wake up._

_ Yasu_

I didn't even realize it, but I had already dialed Yasu's number. It was only a matter of moments, before he picked up.

"Nana, are you okay?"

"Yeah, except that my head is pounding harshly. Other then that I'm fine."

"To be on the safe side, I am coming down and see what I can do to stop the pounding in your head. Be there soon."

"You don't need to-"

He already hung up, and he was on his way here. I just hated it a lot, he didn't need to come and check on me.

Standing up, I mange to lock my bedroom door, and soon I fell to the ground. I was started to ache all over, and tears began to fill my eyes.

"Nana? Are you okay, Nana?!"  
I couldn't say a single word, but let my sobs out. I was having a break down or something. There was a knocking on my door, and I knew Yasu wanted in.

"Go away!"

"Nana, please just open the door. Nana please. . . . ."

It grew quiet after a few minutes, and I heard Yasu slide down against the door. All Yasu wanted to do was help me, and I was rejecting him. I was being cruel to him, when he showed me kindness and caring. Finally, I turned the lock to me door, and cracked it open.

"Yasu, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. . . ."

The door soon open all of the way, and Yasu walked in. closing it, he lay down right next to me. Yasu pulled me close to him, and I began crying even more."

"It's alright Nana, you didn't mean too. You're just going through a rough patch at the moment."  
I carefully traced my finger tips over his face, and looked at him. A few tears were also going down his face, and I brushed them away. Suddenly, my lips were toughing his once more. We didn't do much except that we kissed, and I felt a lot more of emotions come over me. I never felt anything like this before, not even with Ren.

Ren.

I pulled away abruptly, and sat up. Ren came into my mind, and I soon remember I was engaged with him.

"Great, I just cheated with you. Just what I needed."

"You're the only cheating. I no longer have a girlfriend. But what will Ren say about this."  
"I don't know, we've been more distant lately then ever. I haven't talked to him for the past three months, and he would never harm me. It feels like when I see him, he is cheating on me behind my back."  
"That's because he is."  
"How did you know?!"

"He texted me last night, all about it. He's been cheating on your for the past three months, Nana. Ren truly has, been cheating.

I don't think he deserves you anymore, Nana. I think it's time to break off with him now. You don't even know how he's been cheating, nor do you want to know. It's clear that he has forgotten about you almost."

"I'm going to call that sorry-sick man, and get a full explanation from him about all of this!"  
"If you say so, Nana."  
I soon had his number dialed up, and had him on speaker phone. After a minute or two, he finally answered.

"Who is it?"

"Nana."

"Oh hey, Nana. How are things for you? Haven't heard from you in the past three months. So what is going on?"  
"I want to know. . .if you have been cheating on me."  
I heard a bit of laughing on the other end of the phone, and it soon died down.

"What makes you say I am cheating on you, Nana?"

"Are you cheating on me or not?"

We remained quiet for a few minutes, just waiting for an answer.

"I'm sorry Nana. I'm so sorry."  
"But you swore! Ren how could you!"

I hung up on my phone, and leaned up against Yasu. He wrapped his arms around me, and just kept me close to him. I needed all of the comfort I could get. 


End file.
